Survivor- Westeros Islands
'''Survivor: Westeros Islands '''is the 32nd season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Merge at 7 Fire Tiebreaker Advantage at Auction (extra vote) Castaways Summary On the offshore islands of Westeros, 14 Game of Thrones characters compete for the million dollar prize. The tribes were separated into Ice and Fire. On the Fire tribe, Jaime's bossiness and ego frustrated everyone on the tribe, mainly Daenerys. Her, Theon, and Arya created the "Jaime Hate Club". Jaime bonded with Petyr, and Arya and Brienne became friends. On Ice, Cersei created an alliance with Joffrey and Ramsay, and they both were feared and everyones main target. However, Tyrion didn't work and was picked on by Joffrey for his height. At the first challenge, Tyrion slowed the tribe down and cost them the win. The tribe collectively voted him out. Cersei created a fake alliance with Eddard for numbers, and secretly didn't like him. Fire lost the next challenge. The Jaime Hate Club wanted Jaime to go. Petyr didn't want Jaime to go, and convinced Brienne to vote for Theon, who bothered him. The votes were split, and Daenerys and Arya flipped at the revote, blindsiding Theon. Daenerys and Arya were mad at Brienne for flipping. Ice lost the next challenge, and Eddard thought he was safe, thinking that Jon was going home. However, Cersei, Joffrey, and Ramsay blindsided him, and Jon was left on the outs and on the bottom. When Fire lost the next challenge, Daenerys got her whole tribe to vote out Brienne, who self imploded and broke down during tribal. Luckily, there was a tribe switch, and there were 2 Ice and Fire members on each tribe. On North, Jon joined forces with Arya and Daenerys, and wanted Cersei to go due to her villainous ways. On South, each alliance battled for control, and didn't want to align with each other. South lost the first challenges, and the tribe of villains voted based on who they could beat in a fire making challenge. In the end, Joffrey and Petyr competed, and Petyr turned out to be successful. The tribes then merged into "Thrones", and Ramsay was out for blood to get Petyr out. Petyr bonded and got into an alliance with Cersei, and targeted Ramsay heavily. Cersei cut ties with Ramsay due to his constant ego towards her. Jaime was also with Cersei's alliance, with Arya, Jon, and Daenerys also together. For the first reward challenge, there was an auction, and at the end, an advantage was available to anyone with at least 100 dollars left. Daenerys, Petyr, and Jon competed, and Petyr won, much to the dismay of Ramsay. The advantage turned out to be an extra vote. Jon won the first Individual Immunity. Ramsay begged Jon's alliance to vote with him to get Petyr out. Jon didn't want to vote out Petyr yet due to his advantage, and decided that if Cersei was a safer vote. Cersei's alliance tried to get the 3 to vote out Ramsay, but Daenerys refused due to her hatred towards Jaime. In the end, Cersei was blindsided. Petyr and Jaime then targeted Jon, who was now aligned with Ramsay. The 4 had the numbers, but Petyr made a deal with Ramsay that if they take out Jon, he would give him his extra vote. Daenerys overheard this and told Jon, exposing Petyr's advantage. Ramsay only wanted the extra vote, and voted with his enemies to get it. Jon wanted to keep Ramsay around, and voted for Petyr for his manipulation. In the end, there was a tiebreaker for Petyr and Jon, and Jon won. Petyr did gift his advantage to Ramsay. Down to 5, Ramsay told his alliance that he only voted for Jon to get the advantage, and would continue to vote with them. But the 3 questioned his loyalty after Ramsay was talking to Jaime. It was clear that Ramsay was too shifty, and they blindsided him and flushing his advantage at the next tribal, with him voting for Jaime and Jaime voting for Daenerys. The 3 stayed strong and voted out Jaime next. At the Final Immunity, Jon won, and voted out Daenerys, who was a good friend but a threat. At the Final Tribal, Arya was praised for her dominance in challenges, but criticized for her goat status. Jon was mainly praised for his likability and big moves, and he ended up winning 4-1. Episodes